I Heard The Bells On Christmas Day
by alvinnascar5
Summary: Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Dave start their Christmas morning in a new way. AXB SXJ TXE! Read and Review! :)


I Heard The Bells On Christmas Day

**Hello everybody! It's me, alvinnascar5, and this is my very first oneshot! Enjoy! In the song, the lyrics in parentheses, (Peace on Earth) and (He is **

**The Lord) are sung by the Chipettes.**

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes were fast asleep in their bunk beds while the snow was peacefully falling outside their bedroom. Alvin and Brittany were on the top

bunks, Theodore and Eleanor were on the middle bunks, and Simon and Jeanette were on the bottom bunks. The neighborhood was quiet, the quiet and peaceful

snow filled the air, and the six chipmunks were all dreaming peacefully. Then, the alarm clock went off. Simon turned it off, sat up in his bunk, put on his glasses,

looked at the calendar, and then he saw what day it was! It was December 25th, which meant it was Christmas!

"Everybody, it's Christmas! Christmas is here!" said Simon, excitedly. The other five chipmunks were out of their beds immediately and making their way towards the

bedroom door. Alvin and Theodore were then quickly scratching at the door like two excited puppies wanting to go outside to play. Simon chuckled at the two

brothers.

"Hold on a second, you two. Hold on. Our presents aren't going anywhere." said Simon. Jeanette opened the door and soon as she did, Alvin and Theodore flew out

the door like they were launched off a catapult on an aircraft carrier. Alvin and Theodore got to the gifts, but Simon stopped them.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Hold on! Wait a minute. Aren't we forgetting somebody?" asked Simon, pointing to Dave's bedroom door. "Oh, right." said Alvin. "I'll wake him

up." said Theodore. "Wait!" said Alvin. The five other chipmunks turned around and looked at the red-clad chipmunk. "What?" asked Eleanor, confused. "I've got a

better idea. Help me out, guys." said Alvin.

0o0o0o0o0

Dave was fast asleep in his bedroom when his alarm clock went off too. But then, all of a sudden, he heard Alvin, singing?

Alvin: _I heard the bells on Christmas day  
_

_Their old familiar carols play  
_

_And mild and sweet their songs repeat  
_

_Of peace on earth, good will to men  
_

As Alvin sang, the Chipettes came out from the side of the table, dressed as angels, singing "Peace on Earth"._  
_

_And the bells are ringing (Peace on earth)  
_

_Like a choir they're singing (Peace on earth)  
_

_In my heart I hear them (Peace on earth)  
_

_Peace on earth, good will to men  
_

Simon and Theodore then started to sing as Dave came downstairs._  
_

Simon: _And in despair I bowed my head  
_

_There is no peace on earth I said  
_

Theodore: _For hate is strong and mocks the song  
_

_Of peace on earth, good will to men_

Alvin took over singing once again along with the Chipettes singing "Peace on Earth" and "He is the Lord".

Alvin: _But the bells are ringing (Peace on earth)  
_

_Like a choir singing (Peace on earth)  
_

_Does anybody hear them? (Peace on earth)  
_

_Peace on earth, good will to men  
_

Dave sat down in his chair and watched and listened to the six chipmunks sing._  
_

_Then rang the bells more loud and deep  
_

_God is not dead, nor does He sleep (He is The Lord)_

_(He is The Lord)  
_

_The dark shall fail, the light prevail  
_

_With peace on earth, good will to men_

_Then ringing singing on its way_

_The world revolved from night to day_

_A voice, a chime, a chant sublime_

_Of peace on earth, good will to men_

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore sung together along with the Chipettes singing "Peace on Earth"._  
_

Alvin: _And the bells they're ringing (Peace on earth)  
_

Simon: _Like a choir they're singing (Peace on earth)  
_

Theodore: _And with our hearts we'll hear them (Peace on earth)  
_

_Peace on earth, good will to men_

_Do you hear the bells they're ringing?(Peace on Earth)_

_They're like the angels singing(Peace on Earth)_

_Open up your heart and hear them(Peace on Earth)_

_Peace on earth, good will to men_

Simon, Theodore, and the girls quietly harmonized the last notes as Alvin softly finished singing.

_Peace on earth, Peace on earth  
_

_Peace on earth, Good will to men_

Dave was amazed!

"Great job you guys! I'm impressed with the way you sang." said Dave. "Thanks." said Alvin. Then, Alvin ran up to Dave and hugged him. As Dave hugged him back,

Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor all ran up and joined Dave and Alvin in the hug.

"You're the best dad in the whole world!" said Alvin. "You're the greatest, Dave!" said the six chipmunks together at the same time. "I love you all, too." said Dave as

he smiled and held the six chipmunks. Then, Dave put the six chipmunks down on the table in front of him, got out a camera, set it up, turned on the timer, and then

quickly ran back to the chair as the six chipmunks climbed on him. Alvin and Brittany stood next to each other and posed in Dave's hands, Simon and Jeanette posed

as Simon was dipping Jeanette like in a dance, and Theodore and Eleanor stood on Dave's shoulders.

"Okay guys. Here we go. 3… 2… 1… Merry Christmas!" said Dave as the camera got ready to take the picture. "Merry Christmas!" said the six chipmunks before the

flash went off, taking a nice family picture. Dave then went and got the picture from the camera, printed it out, and then put in the family photo album.

"Guys, I think I know the perfect way to start this Christmas day." said Dave, smiling as he got the mistletoe out. Dave then held the mistletoe over the six

chipmunks. Alvin and Brittany leaned in close to each other, holding each other's hands, and shared a soft, warm, deep, passionate kiss. Simon did the same thing

with Jeanette, and Theodore did the same thing with Eleanor, earning an "Awwww" from Dave. Then, the six chipmunks parted lips and looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Brittany. Merry Christmas." said Alvin. "I love you too, Alvin. Merry Christmas." said Brittany as she and Alvin looked into each other's eyes and held each

other's hands.

"I love you, Jeanette. Merry Christmas." said Simon. "I love you too, Simon. Merry Christmas." said Jeanette as she and Simon did the same thing as Alvin and

Brittany.

"I love you, Eleanor. Merry Christmas." said Theodore. "I love you too, Theodore. Merry Christmas." said Eleanor as she and Theodore did the same thing as their

siblings.

"We love you, Dave. Merry Christmas!" said the six chipmunks together. "I love you all, too. Merry Christmas." said Dave, smiling as he and the six chipmunks joined

in one more big family hug.

The end

**Well? What did you think of my first oneshot? Awwwww! Each couple kissed! How sweet! Read and review! My other story: "The Fastest and the **

**Squeakiest" should be up in a day or two!**

**Until my next update, alvinnascar5 is off! **


End file.
